ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dochogs
The Dochogs is an upcoming American adult animated television sitcom that will premiere on The CW on April 9th, 2018, this might would be The CW's first animated series. Plot The show follows the Dochogs, a huge family consisting of parents James and Lilly; their children Jack, Terence, Tara, Jaquilene, Logan and Lola; and their 10 anthropomorphic pets, inventor pig Pokey, sadistic raccoon Killer Coon, idiotic dog Doggy, megalomaniac genius cat Catvil, bisexual wolf Wolfy, control freak hamster Hamstey, grumpy badger Dershowitz, gross monkey Snotty, sleepy cat Lazycat and hungry guinea pig GlutenPig. Cast * Tom Kenny as James Dochog * Linda Cardellini as Lilly Dochog * Tara Strong as Jack Dochog * Eric Bauza as Terence Dochog * Kari Wahlgren as Tara Dochog * Grey Griffin as Jaquilene Dochog * Eric Bauza as Logan Dochog * Ashley Tisdale as Lola Dochog * TBA as Pokey * Seth MacFarlane as Killer Coon * Eric Bauza as Doggy * Rachael MacFarlane as Catvil * TBA as Wolfy * Grey Griffin as Hamstey * Frank Welker as Dershowitz * Rob Paulsen as Snotty * Scott Grimes as Lazycat * Greg Cipes as GlutenPig Guest Stars * Rose McIver Episodes S1: E1 - Pilot - Production Code: 101 - Plot: The Dochogs move to Butthule City, meanwhile Snotty accidentaly injures Wolfy. S1: E2 - The Last Frenchfry - Production Code: 102 - Plot: After eating too much French fries, James becomes obsessed with the last fry, Terrence finds love in a girl (Rose McIver) who actually is a little weird to him. Meanwhile Catvil and Doggy make a educational world domination video. S1: E3 - Doggyzilla - Production Code: 103 - Plot: TBA S1: E4 - Camping Trip - Production Code: 104 - Plot: The family goes to camping at the forest, where things goes crazy. Meanwhile, Catvil and Doggy attempt to steal honey from a beehive so they can secretly replace the world's artificial sweeteners with it and render everyone fat, slow, and toothless. Trivia * Greg Cipes voices GlutenPig and in a interview he called GlutenPig the non-superhero, guinea pig version of Beast Boy. * Crossover Cameos *In TBA, Old Man Pressman and his dog Chopper have similar appearances to Stewie and Brain Griffin from Family Guy. *In Camping Trip, Doggy mentions Winnie the Pooh, who then is seen on a branch as he tries to reach out for the beehive, while saying to Doggy "It's not like there are stores around here, you know?" Then the branch cracks and breaks, causing to Pooh to fall. While falling he says "I suppose this was funny the first few times, but now it just..." he then breaks his back on a rock and says "hurts", returning to Catvil and Doggy's subplot. Parodies * TBA - It * TBA - The 100 * TBA - Supernatural * TBA - The Flash * TBA - Arrow * TBA - Cinderella * TBA - Ghostbusters * Doggyzilla - Godzilla Category:Upcoming Category:The CW Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Adult animation Category:CW Shows Category:TV-14 Category:2018 Category:Warner Bros. Television